


Draw Me Love || Lumity

by AGabz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Lumity, One Shot, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Aside from Luz being great at drawing perfect circles, the witch is quite proficient in her drawing skills as well.Which leads us to two witches hanging out at the library in a specific someone’s secret hideout...[Now featuring art by @silent_maquia/black_beta!]
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from one of the Owl Pellets, specifically “Art Lessons with Luz” and is basically a rewrite of an old original short story of mine and simply changed into Lumity.
> 
> Anyways, first time writing a one shot here, feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated! Either way, enjoy!

“Can you draw me love?”

“Huh?” Luz looking up from her drawing of yet another picture of Azura to question the sudden inquiry that was thrown at her.

“Draw me love,” Amity repeated, comfortably sitting on one of the bean bags in her hideout, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“Love?”

“Love.” 

Luz shuffled on her spot to sit up straight before looking properly at the other witch, her pencil now tucked behind her ear.

“Love? But Amity, love can be about anything,” Luz said, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she thought about what Amity meant by love.

“You could draw me.”

“What?”

“I meant that you’re free to draw whatever!” Amity exclaimed, her voice coming out more of a squeak.

“Oh! Maybe I could draw Azura and Hecate! They’re the perfect example of love!” Luz immediately taking her pencil and starting to sketch with her new found inspiration.

“Er- sorry Luz, not that kind of love...” Amity starts, her voice trailing off as she thinks on what exactly to say.

“Eh? So what do you want me to draw Amity?”

Amity huffs, trying to keep her composure. Truth be told, even she doesn’t know what she’s asking for. 

“I guess you could draw what love is to you.”

“What love is.. to me?”

Amity simply nodded as she watched the human slightly tilt her head to the side as she ponders about what love is to her.

Of course, Amity knows that love can be in different forms. Self love, affectionate love, unconditional love, and of course romantic love.

But the definition of love is different for everyone.

“Aha! I got it!” Luz exclaimed, startling Amity away from her thoughts as she now sees Luz swiftly sketching away her drawing.

“O-oh! That’s great! What are you gonna draw?” Amity leaned over to try and get a good look at the sketch when the sketchpad was quickly blocked from her view.

“No peeking!”

“Come on Luz, it’s just a peek!”

“You’ll see it when it’s done!” Luz flashed a smile at her and went straight back to work, making sure of course that Amity wasn’t trying to peek again.

However, Amity just simply gave in and started reading through one of her  _The Good Witch Azura_ books again. After all, how could she not give in when she flashes that dazzling smile?

But she is quite curious what  _love_ is to Luz.

* * *

A couple of minutes had already gone by and saying that Amity was focused on what she was reading would be quite a lie.

Every time she would try to read the book, she would simply get a bit sidetracked only to find herself re-reading a couple of lines again but never making much progress nor flipping through a couple of pages.

She seemed to be pretty focused on a drawing girl though, much to her chagrin.

Amity admired the little quirks Luz has while she draws. The way her face scrunches up as she tries to get her lines right, how she tucks her pencil behind her ear as she takes a good look at her work before going back into it, and even how her face expression changes while she draws.

Amity thought it was cute, that Luz was cute.

_ Wait, what was I thinking? _

_ Oh Titan, did I say it out loud? _

_ I should really stop staring befo- _

“And done!” Luz held her sketchpad in the air, carrying a wide smile on her face before turning to look at Amity with a puzzled expression.

“You okay there Amity?”

The poor witch had been so into her thoughts that the moment the human had exclaimed that she was finished with her art, Amity jolted and immediately shifted her view somewhere else as not to get caught staring, quite shamelessly too. She certainly hopes Luz won’t question her obviously blushing face.

Amity clears her throat in order to gain back some of her self dignity before turning back to Luz, “Of course, so what did you draw?”

“Just look!” Luz showed off the drawing with such pride in her voice, Amity could clearly tell that Luz was quite proud of her masterpiece but that wasn’t what Amity really fixated on.

The drawing held Luz and Amity donning Azura and Hecate costumes and with what seemed to be a background of one of the scenes from _The Good Witch Azura_.

Amity understands how Luz loves the book series just as much as she does but... “Luz, I- um, can I ask why am I there?”

Luz didn’t have to think twice to answer her question. “Why are you there? Pssh! Amity, as much as I love  The Good Witch Azura,  I love spending time with you too!” 

Amity could already feel her face heating up once more at the girl’s words.

_ With..me? _

“ You’re my good friend after all!” Luz continued.

_ Oh. Of course. _

“Well, I’m honored Luz. To be in your drawing that is,” Amity simply replied with a smile.

“And besides,” Luz turned to look at Amity with her signature smile, “It’s fun hanging out with you!”

And with that, Amity could feel her blush coming back at her with a vengeance.  


* * *


	2. Art by Silent_Maquia

**Author's Note:**

> Art is made by Silent Maquia who also goes by the name of Black Beta! 
> 
> Go check out her art on Insta guys!  
> She’s a great artist! (My Girlfriend as well 😉 )
> 
> https://instagram.com/silent_maquia?igshid=atof0depeolv


End file.
